more_creepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Disneyland Chapter 1
Anger swarmed through Dinny’s body, pulsing at her pale temples covered with her fair red hair as Elizabeth gave a shriek of surprise at what she had just said. Dinny was madder than a wet hen. She sat in the front row of the front car of the tram as if turned, offering the guests a view of the entrance to Downtown Disney. “You were really in a Disneyland parade!?” gushed Elizabeth, her knees grew weak at the idea of being a part of one of Disneyland’s grand parades. Dinny’s eyes narrowed. Christ. On a. Pony. Dinny’s heart hammered in her throat, pumping anger into every inch of her body. Dinny was mad as a hatter, appropriate to where they were, Disneyland. “Unfortunately,” sneered Dinny, who felt sick to her stomach, must be getting too close to Disneyland. She did not want to be on this trip to Disneyland, Hell; she did not want to be in the area of Disneyland. Dinny was a Knott’s Berry Farm girl through and through. Something most people she associated with did not understand. Knott’s Berry Farm was not soft and cuddly nor was it romantic and date appropriate. The people she was with today, were those kind of people. Suddenly the Tram came to a halt and Michael felt his breath catch in his pale, white as wax throat. Michael felt shivery and his stomach hurt. “Oh and what new bullshit has Disney come up with the make the tram ‘improved’?” snarled Dinny, she waited for Donald Duck dressed as a bandit to come onto the tram and ‘rob’ them but then Mickey Mouse shows up and saves them all! Did she look three years old? Disney was so cute, it made Dinny sick. The only sound was the splashing of the poppy fountain nearby. “I have no clue,” cried Elliot in a shrill voice. The sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds and was intensely blue. “Did it break down?” A gust of wind blew hard and it cut through their clothes like a knife. “Nah, I think someone Din knows has set this little break down thing up,” said Alan, putting his arm behind the seats of Michael and Dinny. The sun had cast everything in a dappled glow. “Maybe crown them King and Queen. Or maybe to make them kiss?” Dinny’s eyes surveyed the area around the tram, waiting for a character to “rob” the tram. “We ran out of gas most likely unless Disney has decided to do something completely lame,” sneered Dinny, she should be allowed access to alcohol for putting up with this crap. Disneyland allowed no alcohol unless you were a member of Club 33, which she was not. Michael was her boyfriend but her total detachment from a day at Disneyland made it almost impossible for anyone to know that. Dinny cynical outlook towards most everything, made it almost impossible to know she was dating Michael, but her notebook that was filled with Mrs. Michael Nelson and hearts made the fact known. “Um, hey, guys, why is Downtown Disney empty?” asked Kayla, her heart going like sixty, too scared to move. She pointed at the shopping district a few feet away from them that was cloaked in shadow. A sudden cold wind billowed, pushing discarded cups and receipts down the district. The sky had become the maddeningly anonymous in-between gray of the overcast sky that withheld the clue as to whether it was night or morning. Even the stores were boarded up. “Oh jeepers!” cried Elizabeth as her stomach twisted. She could catch a vulgar rotten smell wafting through the air instead of the sugar sweet smell that usually wafted through Downtown Disney. Elizabeth moaned low in her throat. A feeling of nausea billowed in Elizabeth’s stomach. “I dunno why, Kayla, but it sure looks creepy!” cried Alan. The image of Downtown Disney being abandoned was a distorted image, a weird and wrong image! Fear gnawed viciously away at Elizabeth and everyone else on the tram. Fallen leaves swirled past the tram. “Speaking of which, what happened to the other passengers?” asked Michael, glancing behind them. He tried to remain as cool as a cucumber. But Michael’s fear was as subtle as a splinter. Michael couldn’t help but stare in disbelief at the lack of people. Michael couldn’t help but notice all he could really hear was the dry rattle of leaves. The tram was almost as dead as Downtown Disney and Michael could tell from their expressions that they found this scene to be pretty tragic too. Someone had to be bullshitting the six of them like crazy. Dinny opened the magnetic door to the tram and hopped off. “We aren’t gonna find an answer sittin with our thumbs up our asses,” she hissed. No one else moved and Dinny groaned, waving them off as she went towards the security tent where they would check your bags before you could even buy a ticket. The once sunny weather turned winter-cold. “Should we go after her? To make sure she’s okay?” asked Kayla, once Dinny was out of sight. She was not a fan of the wannabe Mrs. Williams, but she did not want her to die. Michael got up and hopped off the tram. Elizabeth pumped her first in the air. Michael breathed deeply, taking in a great gulp of the cold air that now surrounded the Disneyland Resort. “Go get her, lover boy!” she cackled. He stopped and did not even turn around. “What are you doing? Go protect your princess!” Michael still did not turn around. “You guys may want to get off the tram,” he spoke, before taking off running. The four did not understand what could possibly make the numbpussy run. They watched as Michael followed the path Dinny had taken until he was out of sight. A slight breeze rattled the dry leaves. “What on Earth is he doing?” questioned Elliot, watching his friend dash off, unaware that he and the three others were in the darkest danger. No one had an answer. “Should we follow him?” Category:Blog posts